Journey to the Past
by Sam2991
Summary: The Mysterious voice continued "Sailor Moon, trust me and I will reward you with your own life, which right now is non-existent...", Usagi gasped as a bright light surrounded her - Follow Usagi on a brand new journey, like nothing she's ever faced before!
1. Chapter 1

**Journey to the Past - Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; however the idea of the story is completely original and not based upon any of the plot ideas from Sailor Moon.

* * *

**One year ago…**

"Sailor Moon…" A mysterious voice called over the valley that she had become trapped in, trees surrounding her like a cage as the fresh, blue sky became angry and haunting. Lightening shot down at the ground as the sound of crashing thunder boomed for what seemed eternity.

The voice continued "I can help you, I can save you. Trust me and I will reward you with your own life, which right now is non-existent. Trust me Sailor Moon."

She looked around trying to find the source of the voice as a look of terror filtered across her tear stained face, her normally cheerful eyes became dark and afraid, "N-non-existent? What do you mean non-existent, how can this be? I'm here, I'm alive!"

"There's no need to dwell in the past Sailor Moon, I have everything you need to live on in the future, just trust me, that's all it takes, trust. You may feel alive, but believe me you are not. I hate to have to tell you this. Just trust me." The almost familiar voice echoed around her as she clenched her fists in anger, an emotion she was not used to.

"But I have no idea who you are or why I'm in this awful place, why should I trust you, you even claim that I no longer exist!" A tinge of wisdom accompanied her worried voice as the immature fourteen year old demolished from within her, now was not the time to be weak. She had to be strong. She was a grown woman now, she was Sailor Moon. Nothing could hurt her, so she thought.

"Very well then, don't trust me, I will enlighten you with my gift anyway. You did not survive the last battle Sailor Moon, you died protecting everything you had ever cared for, everyone you had ever cared about. You did an amazing, precious thing which is why I now reward you with the gift of life, much like your mother Queen Serenity did all those years ago. You have enabled the world to live in peace, just like you always wanted. Your loved ones will lead normal lives, just like you always dreamed they would. I know how much they all mean to you Sailor Moon and unfortunately this is the only way you will ever see them again…"

A blinding, bright light filled the entire valley as Sailor Moon looked up in confusion, her torn and bloodstained fuku danced in the wind, her everlasting golden hair was swept above her as the light enveloped her. Blossom from the trees danced around her, hope absorbing into her pale blue eyes as she wondered what in Earths name could be happening to her. In a flash she was gone and the dark valley returned to its previous, peaceful state.

"Good luck Sailor Moon, I'm sorry that this was the only way…"

**Present time…**

"Will it ever get any easier Rei?" Mamoru looked up at the priestess; her long black hair almost trembled in the wind as she held back tears. Her deep, purple eyes seemed haunting and her skin gaunt.

A sob escaped from the back of her throat, "I don't know. I'm sorry b-but I really don't know. None of us ever imagined that this would happen. We had seen the future and she was in it. I guess we just took her life for granted because of that…"

Tears fell from his hard, navy eyes as he held their locket in his hands, the soft melody now becoming a distant memory as it became weaker; a sign that she was no longer there to share it with him.

'Usako,' He thought as he remembered, her beaming smile still radiated light despite the fact that no one would ever see it again. 'This is all my fault, I failed to protect you, and now you're gone forever. My princess. My soul mate. My Usako.'

Rei placed a hand on his shoulder as they looked at the gravestone before them, which was covered with roses of all colours. Roses were always her favourite. The single red rose that Mamoru had placed shone above all the rest, showing his grief and passion towards the young woman that he had always loved and would for eternity, no matter where he was or who he was. It had already been a year. A year since they all lost such a significant part of their lives. A year since the world had lost its most loving and sacred protector. The downfall of Sailor Moon had caused the world to become a more peaceful, although in the eyes of the senshi and everyone that knew her, lesser place.

Suddenly a bright light shone from the distance, Mamoru and Rei covered their eyes, protecting themselves from whatever was approaching. But nothing came, the light died down as the blossom from the trees danced around them and towards the source of the light. Intrigued they followed the blossom, wondering what could have caused such a blinding light. After all, since that awful day one year ago nothing evil had dared approach the Earth. The graveyard was silent and still, only the rustling of leaves in the trees and the soft whisper of the wind could be heard.

"Mamoru look here!" Cried Rei as she found the source of the light. Before her was a small child. She couldn't have been more than a year old. Rei looked down in awe as the child slept; her golden blonde hair curled around her face, framing her small, delicate features and highlighting her precious, porcelain skin. A crescent moon appeared on her tiny forehead but disappeared within a split second. Rei couldn't believe her eyes and assumed she had just been imagining it; she hadn't had much sleep lately, well for the past year, and could never really trust her judgement anymore. What a great Senshi she would be if it ever came back down to it! Rei frowned at herself as she yawned, 'Gees I'm becoming just like Usa…' She stopped as a painful expression came across her face. She shook her head and focused on the child in front of her. Thinking of her brought back too many memories, which despite being happy were ruined by that final sight as her best friend had given her life. In Rei's eyes her soul had died with her friend, leaving merely a lifeless mortal who had no purpose but to sweep the steps of a temple. But this child changed that slightly. She felt her life had a purpose once more. Mamoru came up behind her, slightly out of breath.

"I feel something towards this child." Sighed Rei as she picked the baby up, careful not to awaken her from her peaceful slumber. "I feel a longing to look after her and protect her."

Mamoru looked over Rei's shoulder and gasped. He immediately understood how she felt. There was something enchanting about the child, something that made his heart melt. He felt nothing but love as soon as he took in the delicate, precious features and her golden spun hair. She had cast a spell upon him which he knew would never die, and he wanted nothing but to protect her with his life.

"Come on lets go and find the others, I feel that this child will need our help." He exclaimed as he signalled for Rei to follow him.

As she followed she looked down at the golden bundle in her arms, 'why do I feel such a connection with you little one?' She wondered as she held her close, protecting her from the hustle and bustle of the city streets as they hurried to meet their friends.

They failed to hear the soft whisper of the wind from behind them, 'Good luck Sailor Moon…'

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter done! I don't know how this story will turn out, I just had the idea randomly and started writing so if it takes me a while to update I'm sorry!**

Thank you for reading, please review it really means a lot! :-)

Sam xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey to the Past - Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; however the idea of the story is completely original and not based upon any of the plot ideas from Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

  
3 years later…**

"So, you've found another 'moon brat' have you?" The deep, dark voice questioned as she stared hauntingly at her minion before her. The deep purple of her towering throne highlighted her glittering, silver hair, her eyes twinkled as her perfectly outlined red lips smirked.

"Yes Xenon, master, we believe it really is her this time, no doubt about it. She seems to be living with some people who look extremely like the Senshi." He stated bluntly as he looked down at his black, knee high boots, his deep green cape rustled beside him as he awaited his great master's reply.

"Well Radon, I hope you're right. I do not want to be disappointed yet again; this is your last chance. If she is alive we will seek her out, I've had enough of this hiding, I want revenge! Do you understand me?" The voice boomed, echoing throughout the large, gloomy cave that hid in the depths of the darkest corner of space and time.

"Very well Master, I promise I will not let you down."

'I should hope so,' she thought as she looked down at her surroundings from her mighty throne. It had been four years since her kind had been weakened to the point of no return, and only she had the power to avenge them. 'If you are alive Sailor Moon, be afraid, be very afraid!' She thought bitterly as she placed interlaced her fingers and narrowed her eyes, 'I will find you and once again we will destroy you!'

**Meanwhile…**

"Aaiiieeeeeee!" A scream erupted through the temple grounds as what seemed like a dust storm trampled through the visiting guests.

"SERENA!" Rei yelped as she ran after the four year old, trying to avoid knocking down any more of the visitors at the temple that day, as she thought to herself, 'how is it that a four year old always manages to out run me? I must be losing my touch!'

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" The child giggled as she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her; small blond pigtails flew behind her, taunting the young woman who chased her.

'Gees, what have I gotten myself into?' Sighed Rei as she watched Serena run away, a glint of mischief in her pretty, blue eyes. 'She looks more like her everyday, I really don't understand it.'

Suddenly a small voice came from behind her, breaking her chain of thought "Auntie Wei?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Rei said sweetly as she turned and looked down at her, noticing out of the corner of her eye the figure approaching behind the troublesome child. Trying not to let the puppy dog look in Serena's eyes get to her, she asked cunningly, "What's wrong?"

Serena looked up at her in awe; the child giggled and sighed in relief realising that she was once again off the hook… for now anyway. It's not like she meant to run into that old lady and knock down half of the temple decorations, she was just bored of sitting around… Serena looked away, smiling mischievously and was about to take off once more when suddenly she was swept off her feet and over someone's shoulder, her 'Auntie Wei' just smiled at her from where she was standing and raised her eyebrows as she folded her arms.

"Honestly little one you are a bunch of mischief aren't you." Mamoru chuckled as he teased the small child on his shoulder, "Auntie Rei has told you many times not to run around the temple when there are guests, tsk tsk tsk, what am I going to do with you?" He smiled at Rei sympathetically as she waved goodbye and returned to cleaning up the bombsite that used to be called the temple.

"I'm sowwy Mam-chan," She whispered as he laughed at her attempt to pronounce his name. She reminded him so much of her it was almost painful. Everything from the hair to the eyes, even her smile reflected his Usako through and through.

"Hmm, we'll see about that!" He said as he placed her on the ground and crouched down to her level. "Now Serena, you have to promise me that you'll try to behave from now on, Auntie Rei has already had to fix the temple up once this week we don't want to cause her any more stress!" He lectured, realising that his attention had been stolen by the pink dragonfly that had landed on the small child's arm. He chuckled deeply and cleared his throat, "and BESIDES, if you keep causing trouble there'll be no more ice cream…" 'Surely that will get her attention.'

"Wha? No ice cream? But Mam-chan…" A sob formed in the back of her throat as she looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "That's no fair!" She cried as she folded her arms and pouted.

"Well, I think it's very fair actually! No more ice cream unless you start behaving do you understand me?" He said sternly, hating to be so harsh towards the little angel, but how else would she ever learn?

The small child refused to look up, her stubbornness taking over as she huffed in annoyance, her pink summer dress fluttered in the warm wind as he pigtails covered her face, creating quite an amusing sight.

"Serena? I'm serious! There will be no more ice cream or any type of treats for that matter until you start to behave yourself!"

She sighed and dropped her small arms in defeat, "Ok Mam-chan, I be good I pwomise!" She beamed up at him and grabbed his hand.

"You'd better stick to that promise!" He smiled as he led her up the street, "now how about we go and meet Auntie Ami at the Crown? If you're good and stick to your promise, I might even buy you two scoops!"

"YAY!" The little girl shouted with glee as she looked up at 'Mam-Chan', "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream, RA, RA, RA!"

Mamoru winced; hearing that song for what seemed the thousandth time that week, 'Thanks again Minako for teaching her that!' He thought, imaging the smile on Minako's face as he did her signature 'Sailor V' pose. He sighed and continued down the busy street, the screeching toddler attached to his hand as passers by chuckled at the endearing sight.

Unknown to them, a deep voice laughed evilly as he watched the small child through the magic orb. "I'll find you Sailor Moon, if it's the last thing I do!"

****

* * *

  
Well there's another chapter done. Sorry if they're short at the moment, once I've really gotten into it they will get longer! Thanks for reading, reviews please!

Sam xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey to the Past - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; however the idea of the story is completely original and not based upon any of the plot ideas from Sailor Moon.

By the way, I was never really sure of the age gap between the senshi and Mamoru so I've made it about four years in this fic, I've got a feeling it may have been more though, but oh well!

* * *

The sun was setting over Tokyo; a warm breeze filled the air as pedestrians enjoyed the last few weeks of the summer. Couples walked hand in hand through the beautiful parks and adorned the city's most romantic restaurants, children groaned as their parents dragged them home, not wanting to end the summer fun and knowing they would soon have to return to the oh so dreaded school. Teenagers hung casually around clubs, trying desperately to rebel in some way shape or form as groups of friends chattered about everything possible on their way home from a day out.

Mamoru sighed as he looked over the sight before him and then back to the sleeping child inside, the sunset produced an innocent pink light which shone over her, illuminating her beautiful features. She was five, nearly six, years old now and in his opinion was growing up way too quickly. His life had definitely not been what he had expected. He supposed that was the problem, his life had been planned out for him from the moment he was born, he didn't know it until a while ago, but that's destiny for you. The thought of being king of Crystal Tokyo was nothing but a distant memory to him now as, at the age of 28 he looked back over his life. So much pain and loss, it had never been the same, not without her. But somehow the little angel before him had taken the pain away, just a little bit. He never knew whether it was because she distracted him from thinking about it all, or whether his own mind refused him to look back. She was his priority now, and although he missed his Usako more than anything, he knew that he had someone else to protect now.

Suddenly a door slamming from inside broke his chain of thought as he jolted round immediately to source the intruder. His shoulders tensed as he grabbed an umbrella sitting by the door and slowly crept out of the bedroom and into the living room. A floorboard creaked and he winced as he tiptoed through the hallway.

"Who's there?" He cried in rage as he stepped boldly into the open space.

"Mamoru I…ARGH" The black cat cried as she arched her back, noticing the threatening look on Mamoru's face as he held up the umbrella.

Mamoru jumped slightly and sighed, his shoulders releasing as he held his hand to his forehead, "Luna what are you doing here? And how did you get in I thought I locked the door!"

"Mamoru that is all irrelevant at the present moment, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The cat sighed as she walked past him and into the centre of the room. She tilted her head towards the chair in front of her, "I think you should be sitting down for this."

Mamoru looked from Luna to the chair and immediately took her advice, many thoughts ran through his mind as he sat down and looked her in the eye, "what is it Luna?"

"I was with Amy earlier today and we were doing some research, mainly just checking over the current state of the world and we found something rather unusual. It seems that there is a negative energy being admitted from somewhere in space, and it is slowly getting closer to the Earth."

Mamoru's eyes widened as he urged the feline to continue, his mouth opening slightly as if to ask what in the world was going on.

The cat continued as she began to pace up and down in front of him, "I knew that was exactly our reaction, after all nothing like this has happened since Usa… in over six years. We think there's actually another threat. We don't know why or how, but what we do know is that we have to be alert; if this threat is anything like those from the past we're in big trouble Mamoru, especially seeing as we no longer have Sailor Moon with us. We're going to have to be extremely cautious!"

The mention of her name made his heart ache. They rarely talked about her, each of them knowing it would just bring up hurt and pain. He hated it, she deserved to be remembered and respected, and she was after all, the best thing that had happened to each and every one of them, especially him. But she had been taken from them unjustly; in such a horrific way that no one could bear to think about.

"I understand Luna, thank you for telling me. I just don't know how we're going to cope with this without her," he hung his head, silky, dark hair falling over his eyes. "I don't know if I can do it without her."

The black cat looked up at the young man sympathetically and sighed, "I know it's going to be hard Mamoru, but we have to do this for her. She would have never wanted us to let anything threaten what she died to save; we must fight in her memory, to avenge her!" The cat cried as tears formed in her eyes. "We all loved her so much Mamoru, this certainly isn't going to be easy."

"Thank you Luna, you're right, we must do it for her, for Usagi." He looked up and smiled at Luna, glancing over at the closet on the far side of the room, 'maybe it'd finally time to get out the cape again, and maybe it is time to move on…' He thought to himself.

Suddenly they heard small footsteps coming from the corner of the room. Mamoru looked up to see Serena looking at them shyly from the shadows. "Serena? Are you okay?"

"Mamo-chan, I - I had a bad dream, and they were looking for me, a-and they were coming to g-get me!" The small girl stood shaking as tears fell from her sky blue eyes, her thick blond hair stuck to her petite face as she clung on to that pink stuffed bunny that she had become so fond of.

Mamoru ran over and scooped up the child in his arms, putting his chin on her head as he tried to comfort her, "don't worry sweetheart it was just a bad dream, that's all. You're safe here."

"But it was so scary Mamo-chan, they said I should be afraid, they wanted to take me away!" She cried as she looked into his eyes, wanting him to understand her fear.

"Who? Serena, who wanted to take you away?" He asked curiously, tucking a piece of stray here behind her ear.

"The monsters! They were scary Mamo-chan, I was scared, and they're coming to get me!" The little girl sobbed as she buried her head in his shoulder, gripping on to his shirt and determined not to let go if her life depended on it.

Mamoru looked to Luna in concern, she looked up at the small girl and signalled that she was to leave; she always had to be so careful not to talk in the child's presence, although much like the others she felt a strange bond with Serena. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she felt the need to be there for her, which was hard as she was stuck inside a cat's body, trying to help the child would surely scare her even more!

Mamoru nodded as he watched Luna leave the apartment, he didn't notice that she looked back over the people left inside, a look of sorrow on her face.

"Mamo-chan, I'm scared. I don't wanna go back to sleep!" Exclaimed Serena as he placed her on her bed, the pink sheet adorned with rabbits was screwed up on the floor beside the bed. He picked it up and tucked her in.

"I know Serena, but you need to get some sleep sweetheart, you're starting school soon remember? You need all the energy you can get!" He soothed as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Will you sit with me Mamo-chan. Please!" She begged as she gazed up at him.

He chuckled to himself and sat back against the end of the bed, "of course I will. You just get to sleep, I'll be right here if you need anything."

Serena seemed content as she laid down closed her eyes, "night night Mamo-chan."

"Night night Serena, sweet dreams." He smiled as he shut his own eyes, feeling the world of slumber envelope him as he dreamt of a time of happiness, with her.

**Meanwhile…**

"Radon… Radon? RADON COME HERE NOW!" Boomed Xenon, her eyes flashed red as she looked around for her minion, her anger rose, how dare he disobey her!

A flash of green appeared before her, followed by Radon. "I'm so sorry master, I was busy trying to make something that would de transform the Sailor Senshi, after all they are at this point our biggest threat. Without them and their powers Sailor Moon will never be able to manage, especially seeing as she's now so small!" A smirk appeared across his face as he looked up to his master for praise.

Xenon rolled her eyes, "Radon have you lost your mind! That does indeed sound like a good plan, but have you even tracked Sailor Moon down yet? Seeing her through my orb is no longer sufficient, I want to know exactly where she is, who she is with and how she was brought back! Do you understand me?"

"B-but master, I don't think we have the energy to do that yet…"

"SILENCE. Find a way to get energy then. Many of our allies have done it in the past, what was it that Beryl used, Youma's? Anyway, that is your mission. Gather energy from those weaklings on earth Radon. I do not wish to be disappointed by you AGAIN!"

A purple light appeared followed by a minion who looked identical to Radon, all for the colour of his suit, which was purple instead of green. "Master, allow me to help Radon on this mission, I feel it is too much for one person to handle." The minion explained as he bowed to his master.

"Ah, Argon, what a pleasant surprise," Xenon stated sarcastically as she again rolled her eyes, "very well if it will get the job done quicker you may help Radon, but do not betray my trust on this one Argon, I expect good results from the two of you! Now, be gone!"

"Yes Xenon." The minions replied simultaneously as the vanished from the main room into a smaller, darker room.

"What was that?" Cried Radon as he glared at Argon who had appeared next to him. "I can do this myself, I don't need YOUR help!"

Argon chuckled and placed his hand on Radon's shoulder, "Radon, Radon, Radon, I know that you probably could have done it on your own, but I already have an energy grabbing plan that will rid the Earths damn good energy, you see, since the so called death of Sailor Moon, the earth has been fragile. Without her there is great fear, even from those most powerful, for example the Sailor Senshi. It is good for us that the earth is in such a vulnerable place, and I Radon, am just the person to help you destroy it!" He grinned as Radon hung his head and clenched his fists.

"Fine! But I am in charge here, you are simple there to provide me with information. I get to steal the energy, I get to take the praise and I get to destroy the earth, is that clear?!" Radon screamed.

"Crystal." Argon stated simply as he clicked his fingers and once again vanished from sight.

"Your energy will be mine Sailor Senshi, as will your lives!" Radon grinned evilly.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, I hope you're enjoying it, thanks for reading! Please review, it means alot!**

Until next time

Sam xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey to the Past - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; however the idea of the story is completely original and not based upon any of the plot ideas from Sailor Moon.

Ps. I'm really sorry if I spelt Ami's name incorrectly in the previous chapter, I think I might have spelt it with a 'y' instead (the English/American version) – my apologies!

Oh and I now accept anonymous reviews, I didn't realise that it was still disabled on my account – silly me!

* * *

"Now just add a little more sugar…" Makato explained from the kitchen as she looked down upon the ever growing child before her, "they sure do have you make hard stuff in school huh Serena? I remember when I was 8 I was just learning how to make a fruit salad!"

Serena looked up at her aunt and smiled, "I guess! I'm not good at the food stuff anyway; my friend Becca always does it for me! She's a real good cook, her mama helps her make these things called rainbow cookies, and they taste so good!"

Makato smiled and sighed, rolling her eyes in amusement as she instructed Serena on how to do the next step, "don't worry Serena, I'll make you the best cook in your whole school!"

"I told my friends about you, they said it was way cool to have such a famous aunt!" Serena beamed as she added the next ingredient to the mix, a look of concentration came over her flour covered face as she tried to measure it out on the scales, sighing when she realised she wasn't tall enough.

"Here let me help," Makato smiled as she took the bag of sugar from the child and weighed out the correct amount, her insides still beaming at the thought of being a 'cool, famous aunt'. "So Serena do you like school?"

The instant look of disgust on the child's face was enough to make anyone laugh as she replied, "no! I like my friends, but I don't like the lessons, especially math! It's sooo hard! Besides, Aunt Minako said that school isn't really THAT important, as long as you're pretty!" She stated with a very Minako-esque smile as she stirred the tough mixture, shaking her arm as it began to hurt.

"Trust your Aunt Minako to say something like that…" Makato rolled her eyes and put a reminder at the back of her mind to grill an unsuspecting blond the next time she saw her. "Well it's a shame that you don't like it! I guess I never really loved school either, I enjoyed home economics and sport but that was about it, but it's still very important Serena! And you've always got us to help you if you get stuck, especially Aunt Ami and Mamoru, they were whizzes at math at school." Makato replied as she leaned back against the counter.

The tall brunette looked down at the child and smiled. She rarely got to look after Serena anymore as she was so busy with school and Makato was so busy with her restaurant, she relished any time that she had on her own with the buzzing eight year old. And besides, ever since Ami and Luna found that negative force two years ago, Mamoru had been extremely overprotective of the child, barely letting her out of his sight. A sigh coming from the child interrupted her thoughts as she looked down and exclaimed, "oh no Serena! You've added too much sweetheart!"

"Aw man, that sucks! I told you I was bad at cooking Aunt Makato!"

"No, no, no sweetie it's fine everybody makes mistakes!"

"Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days…" Serena started to sing, forgetting the previous mishap as she danced whilst stirring the mixture again.

'Looks like her Hannah Montana phase still hasn't passed!' Thought Makato as she heard a knock at the door. "I'll be one second Serena, don't touch anything sharp, oh, and don't even think about going near that oven ok?"

"Ok Aunt Makato!" Chirped Serena as she went back to dancing and stirring.

Makato answered the door and greeted her friend, "oh hey Ami! Serena's…"

The sound of screeching echoed throughout the apartment, "Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again 'til I get it right!"

"Serena's here? Oh yes I know, I heard her singing when I came out of the elevator! Guess her Hannah Montana phase still hasn't blown over yet!" The petite bluenette smiled as she entered the apartment, a pile of books in her hands as always as she pushed her glasses up that had fallen down from her nose.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Replied Makato as she closed the door and followed Ami.

"Hey Serena!" Ami called as she sat down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

Serena turned around and stopped singing mid-sentence, "AUNT AMI!" She squealed as she ran over and leapt into Ami's arms, forgetting that she was covered in flour.

"Oh Serena, look at what you've done to Aunt Ami's blouse!" Scolded Makato as she looked at the child sternly. Serena gasped as she saw the beautiful blue blouse which was now covered in white powder and looked up at them both.

"Oh Aunt Ami I'm sorry! I'm really really really really sorry! I really am!" She rambled as Ami chuckled to herself and put her hands on the child's shoulders.

"It's alright, it's just flour, but make sure you're more careful in the future ok?"

"Ok Aunt Ami, I promise!" Smiled Serena, glad that she wasn't in huge trouble as she ran back into the kitchen, her long blonde pigtails trailing behind her.

When they were sure that Serena was out of ear-shot, Makato looked at Ami seriously and asked, "Any more news on that negative energy force?"

Ami sighed and rested her head upon her hands, "No, it's strange, ever since we found that energy force two years ago it seems to have vanished. Luna thinks that maybe we should forget about it but I can't help but think that something bad is going to happen soon."

Makato looked at the ceiling thoughtfully and then looked again at her friend, "maybe Luna's right Ami, I mean it has been two years. Have you spoken to Rei about it recently? Last I heard she had seen something in the fire."

"Yes, but that was just a one off, she hasn't found anything since. To be honest that's the only reason as to why I don't think we should forget about this. Say it is a new enemy? Maybe they want us to forget about it so that they can take advantage of us! We can't let our guards down! I mean, I know that when Usagi died we were promised a future of peace, it's what she sacrificed her life for, but nowadays I'm not so sure. There's no such thing as peace if you ask me!" Exclaimed the blue haired senshi as she looked over to where Serena was baking, noticing how care free the child seemed. She felt a pang of jealousy, wishing she could once again be that age; nothing to worry about except what was on TV that afternoon, no pain and best of all no fighting – not that she didn't like being a Senshi!

"I see what you mean I guess it's just a matter of…" Another knock on the door interrupted Makato as she wondered to herself who it could be.

As soon as she answered the door an energetic blonde enveloped her in a hug, "Minako! What brings you here?" She asked as the blonde released her.

"What so a girl has to have a reason to visit one of her BEST FRIENDS now does she? Hmm?" She cried dramatically as she put her hand to her forehead.

Makato rolled her eyes and continued, "Oh for crying out loud stop being such a drama queen, of course you don't have to have a reason, I just thought you were busy today that's all!"

Minako chirped up at the mention of the words 'drama queen' and beamed at Makato, "well just checking! Ooh something smells good, baking cookies are we Mako-chan?" She cried as her eyes almost bulged out of her head at the delicious smell that had diffused across the spacious apartment.

"Yeah, I'm helping Serena with some cooking for school." Makato stated as she laughed at Minako's antics, 'I guess some things never change!' She thought to herself.

"Oh yeah I forget you had Serena today, Hey Babe!" Minako cried to the young girl who was decorating some cookies with Ami.

"Aunt Minako! Hey!" Serena cried, ecstatic at the rare occasion that she got to see not two, but three of her beloved aunts at once!

Ami wiped her hands on her already filthy blouse and walked over to where Minako and Makato were standing, "Hey Minako, not working today?"

Minako took one look at Ami's blouse and wrinkled her nose, she was about to make a comment when she noticed the death glares she was getting from Makato, "Err…Nah, I thought I'd take the day off! Ah, the perks of being a well known, totally hot and majorly loved Super Star!" She giggled as stars appeared in her deep, blue eyes.

Ami and Makato exchanged glances and sighed, as Makato remembered the little bone she had to pick with a certain 'superstar.'

She cleared her throat loudly, "So Minako, what's this I hear about you telling Serena school isn't important? And that all that mattered was being pretty?" Makato demanded as Minako's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Cried Ami, her usually calm exterior vanishing as her eyes flashed red.

The blonde looked from one of her friends to the other as she tried to come up with an excuse, she started to stutter afraid of the evil glares she was receiving from Ami and the smirk on Makato's face, "Well, you see Ames I didn't really mean it like that, erm, well you see, I…"

"BOOM. AIIIIIEEEE!"

The three women turned around quickly, scared out of their skin by the sudden explosion that had just taken place from the kitchen. They gasped at the sight before them; Serena was covered in flour, literally from head to toe. All that came from the child, after her deafening scream of course, was a meek, "oops" as she surveyed the damage that she had somehow just caused, still shaking slightly from the impact of the loud bang.

"How in Jupiter's name did she manage to explode that packet of flour?" Cried Makato, scratching her head as she almost fainted at the sight of her kitchen, which now looked like a bombsite.

"I have no idea, how strange…" Replied Ami as she followed Makato into the kitchen, reaching for Serena who seemed just as perturbed about the sudden flour explosion as her Aunts.

Minako simply stood at the edge of the kitchen giggling to herself, 'she's almost as bad as me!'

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city…**

A dark chuckle could be heard as Radon stood on the branch of a tree, surveying all that would soon be in his power. His eyes glistened as he watched over the buzzing city. He laughed as he watched couples walking hand in hand, the sight of love and happiness sickened him to the bone. He breathed out deeply and folded his arms, leaning further into the branched of the towering oak tree to ensure that no one would spot him. He was certain that he would succeed in his task. He had to. One more fail and Xenon would surely have his head. He shuddered at the thought.

"Microbe are you there?" He asked as he looked behind him, his green cape blowing in the wind.

"Of course Radon, master, Microbe is at your loyal service!" A robotic voice replied as what looked like a women dressed in leaves appeared out of nowhere, her deep red eyes could not go unnoticed as her thick red hair fell down her back. Her skin was a sickly green colour and seemed to be covered in small bumps adding to her gruesome appearance. She bowed to her master and smirked.

"Excellent! You know what you must do! We have been gathering energy without being discovered for the past two years, but our source is getting weak; we must now attack the human race. They do after all have the most powerful energy. Now go Microbe and do not disappoint me!" With that Radon disappeared leaving a smirking Microbe to look over her prey as she chuckled, preparing to attack, "your energy will be mine earthlings!"

**Back at Makato's Apartment…**

"Now are you sure you're ok Serena, your ears don't hurt at all?" Asked Ami in worry as she checked over the child, afraid that the loudness of the explosion may have caused permanent damage.

"Oh come on Ami it was only flour, she'll be fine!" Laughed Minako as she looked up from the magazine she was reading from the counter, "Hey Serena, come look at this, your Aunt Minako is in this magazine!" She grinned as she held up the spread, showing her in a very revealing bikini.

"Minako! Don't show her that, you're setting a bad example!" Cried Ami as she walked over and grabbed the magazine before Serena could see it.

"Aw but Aunt Ami I wanted to seeee!" Whined Serena as she crossed her arms and glared at her Aunts who didn't seem to be paying any attention to her.

"What do you mean a bad example? What are you trying to say Ami, huh, HUH?" Argued Minako, her face turning a shade of red as steam seemed to be coming out of her ears.

"Oh Minako calm down, I wasn't trying to start an argument, I'm just saying…"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, you basically just IMPLIED that…"

A small beeping interrupted the argument as Makato looked up from where she was cleaning the remains of the flour explosion earlier, "that's odd, I don't think I put the timer on." She said as she stood up and looked around the kitchen.

"Where's it coming from?" Asked Minako as she joined Makato in the search for the 'mysterious beeping noise'.

Ami was about to join them when she realised where it was coming from. She gasped and dug deep into the bottom of her bag, finding the small blue contraption that hadn't been used in a long time. She looked at the screen; her eyes grew wide as she hit the answer button.

"Seriously where is it coming from?! Hang on it's stopped! WHAT!" Screamed Minako in annoyance as she bent down and looked under a counter.

Makato stood up and scratched her head, "I really have no idea how…" she stopped when she noticed the serious look on Ami's face, "what is it Ami?"

"The Senshi are needed on the outskirts of the city… Immediately!" She cried as she held up her communicator, showing that it had been the source of the beeping.

Minako stood up and looked at Ami in shock, "Are you serious?"

Ami nodded and cried, "Transform girls!"

**

* * *

**

Another chapter done and dusted, I had fun writing that one! Please review, whether it's good or bad I don't mind, and thanks again for reading!

Sam xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Journey to the Past - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; however the idea of the story is completely original and not based upon any of the plot ideas from Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mercury, Venus and Jupiter arrived at the scene ten minutes later, having been stalled by trying to find somewhere for Serena to stay. Each one of them gasped at the horrific sight before them, Sailor Venus held her stomach stating that she suddenly felt queasy as Mercury pulled down her visor and started analysing the scene before them. Bodies lay everywhere, all of them tied up in what seemed like vines, clinging to their bodies as they sucked their energy dry. The sky had turned a dark shade of grey as lightning and thunder boomed throughout Tokyo, adding to the drama of the battle.

"It's about time!" Yelled Sailor Mars in the distance as she weakly tried to fight off someone, "they've all been possessed by this evil force, we need to stop them!" She grabbed on to her attacker and flipped them over her head, the deep cut on her leg now becoming visible to the others who gasped in unison.

"Right!" Shouted the three Senshi as they jumped over the fallen bodies, trying to ignore the amount of glistening blood that now adorned the pavements.

"Sailor Mercury did you find anything through your computer?" Cried Sailor Neptune, who was also in the distance fighting. "We've been here for 20 minutes already and they don't seem to be weakening!"

Sailor Mercury dodged a foot being aimed at her face and somehow carefully dislocated the man's shoulder in enough force to make him fall unconscious. She screamed as another grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She skilfully kicked the attacker and pulled herself back up; wincing at the pain the fall has caused her. "Not yet, I'm going to try and find something now, where is the main attacker?"

"Over there draining more energy, Uranus has been trying to fight it on her own but it's impossible it's way too strong!" Gasped Neptune, finally free from attacks as she looked over at Mercury, "we need to do something or there's no way we will ever win this!"

"Uranus world sha… Argh!" Screamed Uranus as she was thrown forcefully across the battle field by the monster, her limp body was shammed against a tree as her head rolled backwards.

The senshi gasped and screamed, "URANUS!"

All of a sudden the monster spoke, its robotic voice echoing throughout the open space that was once seen as a beautiful park, but was now the ruins of a horrific battle. "Microbe will win! Microbe will destroy you! Prepare to die Sailor Failures!" She screeched as she lobbed attacks at each of the Senshi, only half of them managing to dodge it.

"Venus Cresent beam SMASH!"  
"Mars Celestial fire SURROUND." Cried Mars and Venus as they simultaneously attacked, the fire surrounding the beam as it headed for the monster, who skillfully dodged it and laughed at their failed attempt.

Sailor Jupiter stood up, clutching the side of her arm and said weakly, "this thing is too strong! What are we going to do? We can't fight it!"

"That's right you can't fight me! I'm more powerful that all of you combined! Now, feel the wrath of Microbe!" The monster cackled as she threw more attacks over the Senshi, pleased to see that this time it hit them all, as they fell to their knees.

"Now, your energy will be mine!"

"NO! This can't be happening!" Cried Venus as she watched the energy sucking vines approach herself and her team mates, "we can't let her win!"

"What else can we do Venus?" Groaned Mars weekly as the vines wrapped themselves around her body, "we're not strong enough!" She screamed as the vines dug into her body.

The sound of screaming was all that could be heard as the Sailor Senshi got weaker and weaker, unable to defend themselves and the world that they had been trying so hard to save.

"This… is awful," Cried Sailor Mercury as her face got paler and paler.

"You're doing well Microbe," Grinned Radon as he appeared in the air above her.

Sailor Jupiter managed to look up at the monster's master, "Who… are… you?" She groaned weakly.

"Moi?" Radon asked in a chirpy tone, "How nice of you to ask Sailor Brats! I am Radon, minion of the Dark Noble Force! Let's just say it won't be all that long now until your whole puny world is trapped, just like you!"

"You… You monster!" Jupiter cried as she lost more energy, now unable to talk.

"Sticks and stones my friend, sticks and stones!" He laughed sarcastically as he took in the amazing sight before him. He was finally doing something right, Xenon would be very pleased.

Microbe cackled as she pulled on the vines, causing even more energy to be drained from the Senshi, knocking most of them unconscious while the rest of them squirmed in pain, unable to even whimper.

All of a sudden the vines loosened, "ARGH!" Cried Microbe as she looked down at one of her arms, wincing in pain.

"What is it Microbe?" Asked Radon curiously, noticing that the energy growth had stopped increasing.

"I don't know master, but something just attacked me!" Cried the hideous monster as she looked around her, trying to locate what had attacked her, "Wait, master look, what's that?" She cried as she covered her eyes with her hands, releasing her victims as she did so.

A beam of bright, white light wrapped itself around Microbe as she squirmed; trying to release herself from whatever was attacking her.

"Microbe! Microbe get rid of this force!" Cried Radon, anger rising in his voice as he looked down at the monster that was slowly getting weaker and weaker.

"I… I can't master, it's too strong!" She cried as the beam literally squeezed the life out of her. She screamed in pain as she groaned, "Microbe will win, Microbe will destroy, Microbe will…." The beam took its final stand and destroyed the evil being, leaving only a trail of pale green dust in its place.

"What? No! This can't be!" Cried Radon, a look of panic spread across his face as he put his head in his hands. He gasped when he noticed the Senshi starting to revive, vanishing from sight before they could see him.

Sailor Neptune was the first to speak, "what happened?" She looked around in confusion as the human victims' energy was restored to them.

"I have no idea!" Gasped Sailor Mercury as she slowly stood up, holding her head which was throbbing.

"What's going on Sailors?" Cried a familiar voice as they looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing on the branch of a tree. "Where's the battle?"

"Err, well you kind of just missed it! WHERE WERE YOU?" Cried Mars in a mixture of sarcasm and rage as she looked up at their so called defender, her deep ebony hair was clinging to her face, her fuku torn and bloodstained.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, shocked to the bone at the sight before him and stuttered, "B-but, I only just felt the need to transform, literally about 5 minutes ago, I got here as fast as I could!"

"Well I'm sorry but it wasn't good enough. We all could have been killed here today, to be honest I feel pretty lucky to still be alive!" Argued Mars as she looked at the scene around her.

"I'm sorry." Gulped Tuxedo Kamen, not knowing what else to say as he looked down on the remains of the battle scene. "I don't know why I didn't know."

The senshi looked around at each other, not sure what to do or say next.

"It's not your fault!" Cried Sailor Venus suddenly, everyone looked around at her in confusion as she stood up and walked over to where Tuxedo Kamen was standing.

"What do you mean by that?" Mars spat as she glared at Venus, unable to believe that she was defending him when he'd failed to help them out like he promised he would always do so.

Venus turned around and looked Mars in the eye, she replied calmly "it's not his fault."

"Would you care to explain yourself Venus," Said Neptune gently from where she was lying with Uranus, who was still unconscious from the blows of the battle.

"Look, as we all know, Sailor Moon," They all lowered their heads at the mention of her name as Sailor Venus continued, "and Tuxedo Kamen are soul mates."

"Yes Venus we all know that." Stated Tuxedo Kamen coldly as he tried to cover up the pain in his voice.

"Well, didn't you once say that you transformed or felt the need to transform when Sailor Moon transformed?" She asked.

"Yes." He murmured, fidgeting with the hem of his cape.

"Well there you go! Because Sailor Moon is no longer here, how were you supposed to know there was a battle?" Venus looked at Tuxedo Kamen kindly, "It's not your fault."

The remaining Senshi looked at each other in surprise, shocked that Minako had picked up on something when no one else had even though of it.

"I, I think she has a very good point there!" Exclaimed Sailor Mercury as she walked over to Venus and put a hand on her shoulder, "it makes perfect sense!"

Venus smiled at her comrades and back at Tuxedo Kamen, "you see! How else were you supposed to know? Sailor Moon would've hated any of us to be punished for something that wasn't our fault, especially you Tuxedo Kamen. We have to follow in her example and trust each other, try and see the best in each other. I honestly don't see how else we're going to win this new battle!"

"I guess…" Tuxedo Kamen stated sadly, still ashamed that he hadn't been there to help in the battle.

"He needs a communicator or something then right guys?" Suggested Sailor Jupiter as she looked at her friends for answers.

"Yes, that's only fair, I mean, each of us would be exactly in the same situation if we didn't have them!" Explained Sailor Mercury, "I'll have Luna get you one!"

"Thank You." Tuxedo Kamen stated simply as he jumped down from his position in the tree tops, his cape falling behind him as his midnight hair swayed in the wind. "But I'm still sorry, I could never forgive myself if something…"

"Wait." Sailor Mars interrupted.

"What is it Mars?" He asked, still taken back from her outburst earlier.

"You said earlier that you had felt the need to transform, and wasn't that about the same time that Microbe would have been destroyed?" She said as she racked her brain for an answer.

"Yes, I did feel the need to transform, I don't know why though!" He replied, feeling Mars' confusion as he too wondered what could have caused him to feel the need to transform. Sailor Moon was the only one that had ever effected him in that way…

"If only one of us had seen what had destroyed Microbe!" Claimed Sailor Venus as she looked up at the now clear, blue sky. "I don't know what's going on here guys, but I know that it's going to be the toughest battle we've ever had to face." She added mentally, 'we need you Sailor Moon, we miss you! I don't know how we're going to do this without you by our side.'

The Senshi nodded and each headed their separate ways, Mamoru followed Makato back to Serena, wanting more than ever to protect the child.

**Meanwhile…**

"You have failed me Radon." Xenon stated simply as she looked down in disappointment upon her minion.

"I know master, but you don't understand…." He cried, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I don't need to understand Radon." She replied calmly.

"But the Senshi, I almost had them, I almost destroyed them and then this bright…"

"ENOUGH. That is enough Radon, I'm sick of your petty excuses. Now, luckily for you we don't have enough energy for me to dismiss you due to your mishap. Ridding of you would be a waste of the precious energy that we have left. But next time, I assure you, will be the last time."

"I understand Master, thank you." Sighed Radon as he hung his head in shame, taking this as his cue to leave and wallow in his own annoyance and self pity.

As he transported back to his own part of the cave he heard a mocking laugh from behind him. He groaned, knowing immediately who it was and whisked around to face Argon, "just leave it will you! For once just leave me alone!" He spat as he glared at his fellow minion.

Argon sighed and came closer to Radon, "Look Radon, I just want to collect as much energy as we can. I feel we need more back up than you had at the last battle and I…"

"Stop it." Whispered Radon.

"What? Radon I'm just trying to help!" Cried Argon, anger rising in his voice as he clenched his fists.

"Well I don't want it. Just let me be. I don't need your help Argon, go fight your own battles." Radon replied, turning his back on Argon as he began to walk away.

"Fine," scoffed Argon as he shook his head, "but don't come crying to me when you fail again." And with a click of the finger Argon was gone, leaving Radon alone once again.

Radon looked to where Argon had just been standing and whispered to himself, "there's no room for friendship in this world." A look of sadness seemed to flash before his eyes, but was quickly replaced by the cold, emotionless stance that he usually held. He took of his cape and sat down on a nearby chair, trying to come up with another 'cunning' plan.

**Back in Tokyo…**

"I don't know what came over her!" Motoki exclaimed as he passed a trembling Serena over to Mamoru. He looked at his friend and realised how tired he looked. He knew that the death of Usagi had really affected Mamoru. Motoki himself had never felt the same since she died, especially when he had learnt that she was Sailor Moon, she was an amazing person - that was for sure.

"What happened?" Asked Mamoru as he took Serena and held her close to him, trying to calm her down.

"It was so sudden. As you know, the girls dropped her in here on the way to the battle and for a while she was fine, she just sat in the back eating the ice cream that I gave her and then suddenly she started screaming. I rushed to her and asked her what was wrong but she couldn't answer me…" Motoki started sadly as he looked at the young girl who still hadn't stopped shaking, "she was clutching her head and wouldn't let me anywhere near her!"

"And it just stopped after that?" Mamoru questioned, becoming increasingly worried.

"Yeah, after about five minutes she let go of her head and blacked out, it was awful. I tried everything to get her to wake up and she finally did. She looked up at me and apologised and then started sobbing. I managed to calm her down just before you got here but she's still trembling, poor little mite." Motoki looked up at Mamoru, aware of how scared he seemed.

"I don't know what to do…" sighed Mamoru as he sat down, still holding Serena in his arms. "If I take her to the hospital what will I say? Surely they'll just question what made her so traumatised! They might blame me! I couldn't bare losing her!"

"I agree. Look Mamoru, just take her home for now and if she starts complaining about her head hurting, then you can take her to the hospital," Motoki advised as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think she just wants to go home, somewhere that she feels safe, I've honestly not a clue what's happened to the poor thing, but she needs some rest and time to recover from it."

"I guess you're right," said Mamoru as he stood up, "thanks again for looking after her Motoki, you're the only one we could really trust with her, and the only one that we can trust when it comes to our secret identities."

"No problem, I'm here anytime. And it looks like you're all going to need my help a lot over the next few months!" Motoki replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we will." Stated Mamoru as he opened the door with one hand, trying hard not to drop Serena as he did so. "Bye Motoki, we'll come and see you when she feels better. I'll call you if she remembers anything about this afternoon!"

"Thanks Mamoru, I hope she's ok! Bye." Motoki answered as he closed the arcade door and locked it, flipping the sign to say 'closed' with sigh, he didn't feel he could function properly after what had just happened, the image of the child screaming on constant replay in his tired mind.

Mamoru walked towards his apartment, every so often looking down to check Serena was ok. She had stopped trembling a few minutes ago but still wouldn't say a word to him no matter how hard he tried to get an answer out of her. He decided to leave it for a while, not wanting to scare her by bringing up memories of what had just happened. She would tell him in her own time… he hoped.

The next morning Mamoru stood in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast, hoping the smell of her favourite morning snack would cheer Serena up a bit. As he flipped the last one over he noticed her small form sitting at the dining table in the next room, her head was hung low as she twirled her thumbs and played with the hem of her pink pyjamas.

"Hey Serena, it's about time you got up lazybones!" He joked, trying to put a smile on her sad face.

She smiled meekly at him and looked away, staring out of the window ahead of her.

Mamoru frowned and walked into the room, putting the pancakes, plates and forks down on the table in front of her as he kneeled down beside where she was sitting, "are you ok Serena?"

She looked him in the eye, her lips trembled, "I don't know." She answered in a whisper as tears began to fall from her bright, blue eyes.

Mamoru sighed as he pulled the young girl into a hug, "it's ok to be scared Serena, it wasn't very nice what happened to you yesterday, was it?"

She nodded no and looked up at him again, "why did it happen Mamo-chan? One minute I was fine, I was eating this really yummy double chocolate ice-cream that Motoki-chan gave me and then suddenly I heard screaming in my head and it started hurting!" She cried as she tried to recall the strange experience. "I don't remember much after that, except that I felt really, really sleepy when my head stopped hurting."

Mamoru looked at her, trying to hide the confusion in his eyes, "well, I'm sure everything will be fine now Serena, you just tell me if your head starts to hurt again ok sweetie?"

"Ok Mamo-chan!" She said as she caught a whiff of the freshly baked pancakes, her eyes lit up as she grabbed one from the plate, smothered it in chocolate sauce and stuffed it in her mouth.

Mamoru laughed and thought to himself, 'well she seems fine to me now!'

A tug on the side of his t-shirt suddenly gained his attention, "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes Serena?" He asked as he took the seat next to her and took some pancakes himself.

"The monsters were in my dream again…" She stated sadly as she played around with the new pancake that she'd placed on her plate.

"They were? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with concern.

"I only just remembered. It was the other night," she started as she tucked some of her long, blonde hair behind her small, newly pierced ear, suddenly seeming much older than eight as she spoke, "but the dream was different. I wasn't here, I was somewhere else. People kept calling me Princess…"

Mamoru's shrugged in response, "how strange, were the monsters exactly the same from the last time?" He asked, surprised that she remembered a dream that she had many years ago.

"Yeah," She replied, "they were the same. They said they wanted me, that they were going to take me away and watch the downfall of the Moon Kingdom…"

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock, not believing what had just come out of Serena's mouth as he looked at her, "did you just say the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yeah, the Moon Kingdom, that's where I was I think, and the monsters… they kept calling me Princess… Princess Serenity."  
**  


* * *

**

Well what did you think? More will be posted when I get reviews  
Thanks for reading!

Sam xxx


End file.
